


Another Mission for Spiderman

by hiddleztxn



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddleztxn/pseuds/hiddleztxn
Summary: Steve and Tony loved each other, there was no doubt about it. Also, there was no doubt that they were being immature and proud, pretending that they did not care about the other. Luckily, they had an incredible son who decided to be the mature person of the family. Peter would do anything to get his family back together.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Another Mission for Spiderman](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/495421) by hiddleztxn. 



After a few years together, Tony and Steve were better than ever. When Aunt May passed away, they did not think twice before adopting the young Peter. They thought they would spend the rest of their lives together, all three like a beautiful family of super heroes.  
The treaty, Bucky, the death of Tony's parents. It all came as a bomb, destroying the family.  
Tony on one side, drinking more and more, and eating less and less. He now spends his day working, without seeing the sunlight.  
Steve on the other side, spending more and more time in the training room, increasingly cursing the fact that he could not get drunk. He spent the whole day looking at the little cell phone, waiting for a call from his ex-partner.  
Peter in the middle, traveling between countries every week, trying to get one of the parents out of the garage, and the other from the training room. Tony and Steve did not notice, but that civil war they had done affected not only the couple, but also the son.  
Tired of traveling back and forth, tired of seeing the parents' red eyes, indicating that they had cried, tired of watching Steve look at his cell phone every five minutes, waiting for a call from Stark, and seeing Tony get the cell phone from his pocket all the time, and putting it back minutes later, Peter decided; he would be the ripe there, and it would make the three become a family again. Or at least he would try.


	2. The man in the red suit

I went to another night of round. After the war my parents made, my dad Tony said I should keep my rounds, I shouldn't change my life because of that. I knew that was only an excuse so that he could be alone to cry and drink with nobody seeing. But as much as it hurted to let my father alone with his own suffer, I was also dying after everything that happened, and going out to fight the small crimes scattered around the city helped me to focus on something else to reduce how much I missed my father Steve at home.   
One night, a man in a red suit showed up at the roof of the building I was sited to seing the city. He talked a lot, sometimes even to himself. He was funny, and he stayed there sitting next to me for a long time, talking. Even though I was a chatterbox, I did not respond much, I was not in the mood to talk, the events were still very recent in my mind. Anywhere I look, I could only see Tony with the armor all destroyed and with a lot of bruises on his face. "He went with Bucky, Peter. He's gone."  
But that didn't seem tobother the guy in the red outfit. Internally, I was enjoying the company, even if I didn't show it. I was feeling extremely alone. I lived with Tony, sometimes I traveled to see Steve, but still, I was alone. My parents were submerged by their own melancholy, and there was space only for them in it. Despite spending the whole day with Tony, I didn't see him that much. He was always busy, always working, creating more, building more, and clearly, drinking more. He tried to hide it, but the smell of alcohol emanated from him everytime he left the laboratory and went directly to the bedroom, to sleep.  
On the other side of the world, Steve wasn't much different. When I visit him, I spend more time with the avengers who are with him than with actually him. My father is always training, drinking stronger things, in a attempt to get drunk.  
The next day, I was not in the same building, I was sitting at the building aside the one from the last day.  
\- You confused me, baby boy. I thought you were at yesterday's building so I went there. Luckily, I saw you here.  
This time I talked to the man in the red suit. He told me his name was Deadpool, and I thought it was funny name. We became friends, and meeting at the roof became a routine.


End file.
